


To Fill a Need

by YumeArashi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki had been able to use the staff on all the Avengers after he'd used it on Selvig and Clint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fill a Need

"It touches everyone differently."  The spell was about need, about drawing out what a person needed most and focusing it on the caster.

For Selvig it had been the need for knowledge, the pure pursuit of science heedless of the ramifications.

For Barton it had been the need to follow loyally, the desire to act on the orders of a man he respected and admired.

For Stark it had been the need for approval, to inspire praise and pride in the one he looked up to.

For Thor it had been the need to make things right, to heal terrible wounds in the relationship with one he loved.

For Romanoff it had been the need for redemption, the need to wipe out a ledger gushing red.

For Rogers it had been the need to protect, to keep harm from those who could not keep it from themselves.

And Banner….the staff hadn't worked on him.  It had been a very long time since he'd allowed himself to have any needs.


End file.
